Burundiball
|nativename = : Burundiballe : Burundiumu-pīra |founded = 1962 |image = 8713A6B1-5F3C-4485-8B43-8744C232CDAC.jpeg |caption = World Peace, UN please help me to an extent |government = Presidential republic |personality = Crazy Bipolar Least happy nation |language = Kirundi French English |type = Bantu |capital = Bujumburaball Gitegaball |religion = Roman Catholicism Protestantism Traditional Burundian Religion |friends = Rwandaball (Brother) (Sometimes) Russiaball Chinaball Cubaball Venezuelaball Iranball Indiabal |enemies = Tanzaniaball DR Congoball Rwandaball (Brother) (Sometimes) USAball EUball REMOVE MOBUTU!!!!! |likes = Peace |hates = Civil war (cough cough, Rwandaball) Violence Vethnic tensions |predecessor = Kingdom of Burundiball |intospace = Uhh..... |bork = Rundi Rundi |status = Alive |notes = Can barely into relevance and peace |reality = Republic of Burundi }}Burundiball, officially the Republic of Burundiball (Kirundi: Republika y'Uburundi; French: République du Burundiballe), is a landlocked countryball in the African Great Lakes region of East Africa (and sometimes Central Africa), neighbored by Rwandaball to the north, Tanzaniaball to the east and south, and the Democratic Republic of Congoball to the west. He is a descendant of the Bantuball. History Just like his brother Rwandaball, Burundi was an independent kingdom until the beginning of the twentieth century, when Germanyball colonized the region. After the First World War and Germany's defeat, it ceded both territory to Belgiumball. Both Germans and Belgians ruled Burundi and Rwanda as a European colony known as Ruanda-Urundiball. He was first colonized by German Empireball and then by Belgiumball. After rebirth from Belgium in 1962, he initially had a monarchy, but a series of assassinations, coups, and a general climate of regional instability culminated in the establishment of a republic and one-party state in 1966. Bouts of ethnic cleansing and ultimately two civil wars and genocides during the 1970s and again in the 1990s left the country undeveloped and its population as one of the world's poorest. Additionally, he underwent another coup in 2015. Most of his conflicts largely revolved between the rivaling Hutu and Tutsi populations. Since 2015, however, his relations with Rwandaball have been going wrong, as well severely sore relations with the west, which has caused his foreign policy to change drastically. Relations Friends * Russiaball - New Friend. * Chinaball - Trading Partners. * Syriaball - Assad Stronk, I support Him and Russiaball. * Venezuelaball and Cubaball - Anti Imperialist who are giving me aid. * Iranball - Burger wants to destabilize both of us. DEATH TO AMERICA! * North Koreaball - Kim Jong-un says his nukes can destroy America, whoever their president may be. * Zimbabweball - fellow African Anti Imperialist like me. * Serbiaball - I withdrew Kosovoball recognition. * Belarusball - She is my new freind, as she supports Russiaball. * Indiaball - Trading partners. AND BFF! Enemies * USAball - We were friends and then he slapped sanctions on me so now I side with Russiaball and Indiaball, you are also the reason I am the Unhappiest Country, and why I'm always sad! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! Remove Burger! LYNCH OBAMA! ASSASSINATE TRUMP! * Belgiumball - Terrible Adoptive Father. * Franceball - You are also bad as you support my opposition. * South Koreaball - I hope BEST KOREA destroys you. But he is making peace with you, so that's good. But still bad. * Philippinesball - War, war never changes. REMOVE DEATH PENALTY! Countries voting against condemning Burundi * Algeriaball * Angolaball * Bahrainball * Belarusball * Burkina Fasoball * Burundiball * Cameroonball * Chinaball * Cubaball * Democratic Republic of the Congoball * Djiboutiball * Egyptball * Eritreaball * Eswatiniball * Gabonball * Iranball * Libyaball * Mauritaniaball * Moroccoball * Myanmarball * Nicaraguaball * North Koreaball * Russiaball * Saudi Arabiaball * Sierra Leoneball * Sudanball * Surinameball * Syriaball * Tanzaniaball * UAEball * Venezuelaball * Zambiaball * Zimbabweball Phrases * "Not again" * Qu'est que-ce? Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Sandwiched.png|Hating staying between Tanzaniaball and DR Congoball Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png burndi.png CNOxCDJ.png 'rNJcfeY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png QTxNZI5.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Burundiball.png The Parasite.png zh:布隆迪球 Category:Africa Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Poor Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Burundiball Category:Landlocked Category:East Africa Category:Kirundi Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Red Green White Category:Central Africa Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Countryballs Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Belgian Colonies Category:Corrupt Category:Dictatorship Category:English Speaking Countryball